prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Who's In The Box?/@comment-79.115.88.141-20140101190034/@comment-24004040-20140102005655
Copied your review because I can never keep what you've written xD: Well, A ordered Melissa and Wilden to dress up as QoH and to kill Garrett. So there is a connection between the masks and A. That's why A buried the masks. There doesn't have to be a connction between nearly killing Aria and A though. We don't know that, do we? Mona clearly didn't (as far as I remember she only knew after seeing that video) so it could still be as my theory that -A buried the masks because Uber A blackmailed Melissa and she then got Wilden to help. And I'm pretty sure that the message was about Aria. Not only did she come immediately as they saw that she was missing on that table and the -A on the window (which kinda just screams -A took her) but it wouldn't make sense otherwise. Melissa and Wilden worked under -A, so no matter WHO took her, it was under -A's order so of course there is the connection between -A and kidnapping Aria. I doubt Melissa or Wilden would just think "OH why not kidnap Aria". I'm pretty sure if there would have set Emily, Spencer or Hanna one of them would be the victim. -A chose Aria because she was the only one sitting alone at that table and having that drink of hers practically scream "DRUG ME". If there would have sat Spencer than she would have been the victim (and I doubt it has anything to do with Ezra not being there and him being -A so that they planned to kidnap Aria) Caleb wasn't there in the beginning too and Spencer (even though Toby was there) was never really together with him too. So I think it was coincidence it was Aria, but it was definitely -A. If Wilden and Melissa worked under -A and took her or -A herself/himself. Doesn't matter -A is -A. They did it under -A's order. There would be no other reason for Wilden and Melissa to just kidnap Aria besides being afraid of what would happen if they don't do what -A wants. Melissa could have been lying when she told Spencer that she always tried to protect her.I don't trust Melissa. If Melissa really loves her sister so much, why would she try to kill her best friend? She was the one forcing Wilden to push the box. Is it really worth to kill a girl (your sister's best friend") only so that people wouldn't find out that she lost her baby before she told? Personally, I think that Melissa hates Spencer. I wouldn't even be surprised if it turns out that Melissa is Uber A (but I'm still hoping for Aria :D) She could have, yes, but I would wonder why? Melissa always was honest after Spencer directly asked her. Whenever Spencer directly (and angry -lol-) asked Melissa a question (well, after she lied before though xD) she was honest. She told about the baby, about Garrett about the videos and even though she still seems sketchy I just really think that it's the Hastings thing. Like Jenna always seemed so sketchy, but in the end she really is the victim (till now ;D) And no one said anything about killing? Like I've said, -A doesn't kill the Liars. Never. Threatens, kidnapps, attempts to frighten them, but never kills them. That wasn't even "try killing" that was "putting her so in danger as to make it seem like that". -A os not stupid. Without Aria there is one liar more she can't bug and that's not something -A wants. -A likes to harrass all four girls. -A knew that the Liars would come. If he or she really tried to kill her they would have attacked the liars before finding Aria or pusehd the whole damn box from that train when they had the chance too. And well, it's not like Spencer and the girls are overly friendly to whatever Melissa does or whom she takes home. And we don't know with what -A blackmailed Melissa. -A wouldn't blackmail her twice with the same thing, especially since she already told her family what was going on. Who knows what secrets she has. Yeah and I still wish for Alison to be Uber A. Maybe one of has the luck to be right about it!!! xD Yes, but Ashley Benson has a pretty difficult character to play. Not everyone could play Hanna so nicely. However, everyone who doesn't fear cameras and boys could play Aria. Why waste Lucy's talent on Aria when she could play e.g. Mona (it would even fit optical). I think that Marlene had big plans with Aria from the beginning, that's why she casted a famous and experienced actress. I don't think so. I think all roles are equally difficult. Every character has something that the others don't have. And it's not about wasting talent. She still is a main character and no matter what role you play there is no such thing as wasting talent (especially not when playing a main role). That is only my opinion though. I think Spencer is by far the most complicated to play and it still didn't got be be Shay Mitchell. And that has nothing to do because of Spencer Hastings character later on to be oh so special. It was because Troian fit better. Lucy Hale audtioned for Hanna at first to, but Ashley Benson fitted better. And Alison DiLaurentis is a damn hard character to play and she is by far the most important liar (if you ask me), so why didn't Lucy Hale go that role if she has so much talent that shouldn't be wasted? Because it wouldn't fit. They all auditioned. And if you have for example 5 people who play Aria in a good way and then Lucy Hale plays Aria in an excellent way, of course you take the chance and take Lucy Hale. I don't think Marlene even really thought about big plans in the beginning. Lucy Hale only audtioned for Hanna and Aria. It wasn't like Marlene spoke to Lucy Hale and said "COME ON. Play Aria, Big role later on." No. Lucy Hale came to her too auditon. And between her playing Hanna and her playing Aria, Aria felt more right. It was not Marlene who choose to speak to actors, The actors auditoned before Marlene to get the role. Like Shay didn't get the role of Spencer, because Emily fit her better. Lucy Hale didn't audition for Mona, so of course she doesn't get the role. And if you have the chance of taking a good actor, than why not take it? LIke with hanna. If you have the chance of taking Ashley Benson under 4 under actresses who weren't so good, you'd take Ashley because she was best. Best at playing every character. No matter how boring you think they are or unnecessary. If you think of Season 4B, Aria will have a break down and Lucy Hale gets to explore her talent. But that's coincidence. Nothing more. There is no such thing as easy acting. I would still have a lot of problems of potraying Aria (I play in theaters (:)) because Lucy Hale has a way with her that is just not easy to portray. I doubt you could play Aria, could you? I am not shy for camera and boys and still its hell of a lot difficult to portay Aria right. Lucy Hale got the role because she was the best under those who auditioned for Aria and fitted best. That has nothing to do with future plots. That had to do with that felt for Marlene right. She chose Shay for Emily instead of Spencer and chose Lucy Hale instead of Hanna for Aria not because of future good plans (because then she could have played Hanna too, she is a difficutl character like you said, so why not giving her that part if she has such talent?) but because Marlene felt it was right and because Shay and Lucy felt it was right. All the Liars choose the characters they are most comfortable with because they are similar to them. That's what even the actors said in interviews. (:(:(: